oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Utdelingen 2002
Beste Film ; Vinner : '''''[[Chicago]]''''' -- [[Martin Richards]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- [[Alberto Grimaldi]], [[Harvey Weinstein]] : '''''[[The Hours]]''''' -- [[Scott Rudin]], [[Robert Fox]] : '''''[[Ringenes Herre: To tårn]]''''' -- [[Barrie M. Osborne]], [[Fran Walsh]], [[Peter Jackson]] : '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' -- [[Roman Polanski]], [[Robert Benmussa]], [[Alain Sarde]] Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : [[Adrien Brody]] -- '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' (Wladyslaw Szpilman) ; Nominerte : [[Nicolas Cage]] -- '''''[[Adaptation]]''''' (Charlie Kaufman/Donald Kaufman) : [[Michael Caine]] -- '''''[[The Quiet American]]''''' (Thomas Fowler) : [[Daniel Day-Lewis]] -- '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' (Bill "The Butcher" Cutting) : [[Jack Nicholson]] -- '''''[[Hva angår Schmidt?]]''''' (Warren Schmidt) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : [[Nicole Kidman]] -- '''''[[The Hours]]''''' (Virginia Woolf) ; Nominerte : [[Selma Hayek]] -- '''''[[Frida]]''''' (Frida Kahlo) : [[Diane Lane]] -- '''''[[Unfaithful]]''''' (Connie Summer) : [[Julianne Moore]] -- '''''[[Far From Heaven]]''''' (Cathy Whittaker) : [[Renée Zellweger]] -- '''''[[Chicago]]''''' (Roxie Hart) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : [[Chris Cooper]] -- '''''[[Adaptation]]''''' (John Laroche) ; Nominerte : [[Ed Harris]] -- '''''[[The Hours]]''''' (Richard Brown) : [[Paul Newman]] -- '''''[[Road to Perdition]]''''' (John Rooney) : [[John C. Reilly]] -- '''''[[Chicago]]''''' (Amos Hart) : [[Christopher Walken]] -- '''''[[Catch Me If You Can]]''''' (Frank Abagnale) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : [[Catherine Zeta-Jones]] -- '''''[[Chicago]]''''' (Velma Kelly) ; Nominerte : [[Kathy Bates]] -- '''''[[Hva angår Schmidt?]]''''' (Roberta Hertzel) : [[Julianne Moore]] -- '''''[[The Hours]]''''' (Laura Brown) : [[Queen Latifah]] -- '''''[[Chicago]]''''' (Matron Mama Morton) : [[Meryl Steep]] -- '''''[[Adaptation]]''''' (Susan Orlean) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : [[Roman Polanski]] -- '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' Polanski var ikke til stede under sermonien, siden han fremdeles er etterlyst i USA. [[Harrison Ford]] aksepterte prisen på hans vegne. ; Nominerte : [[Pedro Almodóvar]] -- '''''[[Snakk til henne]]''''' : [[Stephen Daldry]] -- '''''[[The Hours]]''''' : [[Rob Marshall]] -- '''''[[Chicago]]''''' : [[Martin Scorsese]] -- '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : '''''[[Snakk til henne]]''''' -- [[Pedro Almodóvar]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Far From Heaven]]''''' -- [[Todd Haynes]] : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- [[Jay Cocks]] (manus, historie), [[Steven Zallian]] (manus), [[Kenneth Lonergan]] (manus) : '''''[[Mitt store greske bryllup]]''''' -- [[Nia Vardalos]] : '''''[[Og mora di også]]''''' -- [[Carlos Cuarón]], [[Alfonso Cuarón]] Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' -- [[Ronald Harwood]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Adaptation]]''''' -- [[Charlie Kaufman]], [[Donald Kaufman]] : '''''[[Chicago]]''''' -- [[Bill Condon]] : '''''[[Gutter er gutter]]''''' -- [[Peter Hedges]], [[Chris Weitz]], [[Paul Weitz]] : '''''[[The Hours]]''''' -- [[David Hare]] Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : '''''[[Ingensteds i Afrika]]''''' -- TysklandFilmens regissør, Caroline Link, var ikke til stede under sermonien, grunnet en familiekrise. ; Nominerte : '''''[[Hero]]''''' -- Kina : '''''[[Mannen uten minne]]''''' -- Finland : '''''[[Pater Amaros forbrytelse]]''''' -- Mexico : '''''[[This & That]]''''' -- Nederland Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Vinner : '''''[[Chihiro og heksene]]''''' -- [[Hayao Miyazaki]]Miyazaki var ikke tilstede under sermonien. ; Nominerte : '''''[[Istid]]''''' -- [[Chris Wedge]] : '''''[[Lilo & Stitch]]''''' -- [[Chris Sanders]] : '''''[[Sjørøverplaneten]]''''' -- [[Ron Clements]] : '''''[[Spirit - Hingsten fra Cimarron]]''''' -- [[Jeffrey Katzenberg]] Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : '''''[[Road to Perdition]]''''' -- [[Conrad L. Hall]]Prisen og nominasjonen ble gitt Posthumt. Hans sønn, Conrad W. Hall tok i mot prisen på hans vegne. ; Nominerte : '''''[[Chicago]]''''''' ''-- [[Dion Beebe]]'' : '''''[[Far From Heaven]]''''' -- [[Edward Lachman]] : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- [[Michael Ballhaus]] : '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' -- [[Pawel Edelman]] Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : '''''[[Chicago]]''''' -- [[Martin Walsh]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- [[Thelma Schoonmaker]] : '''''[[The Hours]]''''' -- [[Peter Boyle]] : '''''[[Ringenes Herre: To tårn]]''''' -- [[Michael Horton]] : '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' -- [[Hervé de Luze]] Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : '''''[[Chicago]]''''' -- art director: [[John Myhre]], sett dekoratør: [[Gordon Sim]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Frida]]''''' -- art director: [[Felipe Fernández del Paso]], sett dekoratør: [[Hania Robledo]] : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- art director: [[Dante Ferretti]], sett dekoratør: [[Francesca Lo Schiavo]] : '''''[[Ringenes Herre: To tårn]]''''' -- art director: [[Grant Major]], sett dekoratør: [[Dan Hennah]], [[Alan Lee]] : '''''[[Road to Perdition]]''''' -- art director: [[Dennis Gassner]], sett dekoratør: [[Nancy Haigh]] Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : '''''[[Chicago]]''''' -- [[Colleen Atwood]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Frida]]''''' -- [[Julie Weiss]] : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- [[Sandy Powell]] : '''''[[The Hours]]''''' -- [[Ann Roth]] : '''''[[Pianisten]]''''' -- [[Anna B. Sheppard]] Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : '''''[[Frida]]''''' -- [[Elliot Goldenthal]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Catch Me If You Can]]''''' -- [[John Williams]] : '''''[[Far From Heaven]]''''' -- [[Elmer Bernstein]] : '''''[[The Hours]]''''' -- [[Philip Glass]] : '''''[[Road to Perdition]]''''' -- [[Thomas Newman]] Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Lose Yourself" -- '''''[[8 Mile]]''''' (musikk/tekst: [[Eminem]], musikk; [[Jeff Bass]], [[Luis Resto]])Eminem og Jeff Bass var ikke til stede under sermonien. ; Nominerte : "Burn it Blue" -- '''''[[Frida]]''''' (musikk: [[Elliot Goldenthal]], tekst: [[Julie Taymor]]) : "Father and Daughter" -- '''''[[Den ville familien Thornberry]]''''' (musikk og tekst: [[Paul Simon]]) : "The Hands That Build America" -- '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' (musikk og tekst: [[Bono]], [[The Edge]], [[Adam Clayton]], [[Larry Mullen]]) : "I Move On" -- '''''[[Chicago]]''''' (musikk: [[John Kander]], tekst: [[Fred Ebb]]) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : '''''[[Frida]]''''' -- [[John E. Jackson]], [[Beatrice De Alba]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[The Time Machine]]''''' -- [[John M. Elliott Jr.]], [[Barbara Lorenz]] Beste Lyd ; Vinner : '''''[[Chicago]]''''' -- [[Michael Minkler]], [[Dominick Tavella]], [[David Lee]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Gangs of New York]]''''' -- [[Tom Fleischman]], [[Eugene Gearty]], [[Ivan Sharrock]] : '''''[[Ringenes Herre: To tårn]]''''' -- [[Christopher Boyes]], [[Michael Semanick]], [[Michael Hedges]], [[Hammond Peek]] : '''''[[Road to Perdition]]''''' -- [[Scott Millan]], [[Bob Beemer]], [[John Pritchett]] : '''''[[Spider-Man]]''''' -- [[Kevin O'Connell]], [[Greg P. Russell]], [[Ed Novick]] Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : '''''[[Ringenes Herre: To tårn]]''''' -- [[Ethan Van der Ryn]], [[Mike Hopkins]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Minority Report]]''''' -- [[Richard Hyms]], [[Gary Rydstrom]] : '''''[[Road to Perditon]]''''' -- [[Scott Hecker]] Beste Visuelle Effekte ; Vinner : '''''[[Ringenes Herre: To tårn]]''''' -- [[Jim Rygiel]], [[Joe Letteri]], [[Randall William Cook]], [[Alex Funke]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Spider-Man]]''''' -- [[John Dykstra]], [[Scott Stokdyk]], [[Anthony LaMolinara]], [[John Frazier]] : '''''[[Star Wars: Episode II - Klonene angriper]]''''' -- [[Rob Coleman]], [[Pablo Helman]], [[John Knoll]], [[Ben Snow]] Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : '''''[[Bowling for Columbine]]''''' -- [[Michael Moore]], [[Michael Donovan]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Daughter from Danang]]''''' -- [[Gail Dolgin]], [[Vicente Franco]] : '''''[[Fugler i flukt]]''''' -- [[Jacques Perrin]] : '''''[[Prisoner of Paradise]]''''' -- [[Malcolm Clarke]], [[Stuart Sender]] : '''''[[Spellbound]]''''' -- [[Jeffrey Blitz]], [[Sean Welch]] Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : '''''[[Twin Towers]]''''' -- [[Bill Guttentag]], [[Robert David Port]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[The Collector of Bedford Street]]''''' -- [[Alice Elliott]] : '''''[[Mighty Times: The Legacy of Rosa Parks]]''''' -- [[Robert Hudson]], [[Robert Houston]] : '''''[[Why Can't We Be a Family Again?]]''''' -- [[Roger Weisberg]], [[Murray Nossel]] Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : '''''[[Der er en yndig mand]]''''' -- [[Martin Strange-Hansen]], [[Mie Andreasen]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[Fait D'Hiver]]''''' -- [[Dirk Beliën]], [[Anja Daelemans]] : '''''[[I'll Wait for the Next One]]'''' -- [[Philippe Orreindy]], [[Thomas Gaudin]]'' : '''''[[Inja]]''''' -- [[Steve Pasvolsky]], [[Joe Weatherstone]] : '''''[[Johnny Flynton]]''''' -- [[Lexi Alexander]], [[Alexander Buono]] Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : '''''[[The Chubbshubbs!]]''''' -- [[Eric Armstrong]] ; Nominerte : '''''[[The Catedral]]''''' -- [[Tomasz Baginski]] : '''''[[Das Rad]]''''' -- [[Chris Stenner]], [[Heidi Wittlinger]] : '''''[[Mike's New Car]]''''' -- [[Pete Docter]], [[Roger Gould]] : '''''[[Mt. Head]]''''' -- [[Koji Yamamura]] Heders Oscar ; Vinner : [[Peter O'Toole]] -- Med sitt bemerkelsesverdige talent har han gitt noen av film-historiens mest minneverdige karakterer. Fotnoter